Saiki Kusuo and the Annoying Magic School With a Stupid Name
by SexynojutsuNaruto
Summary: Saiki Kusuo gets his Hogwarts letter, and is somehow convinced to attend the magic school. (He may or may not have been bribed with coffee jelly) His life becomes even more disastrous, and he is appalled to find out that Hogwarts has no coffee jelly. Rated T just to be safe. Takes place in the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- **This story is basically a random thought I had while watching Saiki. Also, sorry if there is any OOC-ness. I'm not very good at writing Saiki's parents.(or anybody else for that matter) Saiki is fifteen in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. or Harry Potter**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _Kusuo commenting on how stupid people are_

Chapter One

Saiki stared in disbelief at the letter in his hand. _Yare, Yare*. What type of a prank is this?_

 _Dear Mr. Saiki,_ It said, _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistriss

 _P.s. Due to some complications you did not receive your letter on your eleventh birthday. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, will be visiting your home to explain things to you on July first._

Saiki shook his head in bewilderment. This had to be some kind of elaborate prank. But who would put this much time into something like this? There was, of course, an easy way to find out. He removed his see-through gloves and touched a finger to the mysterious letter.

* **In case you didn't know, Yare Yare means good grief, oh boy, oh my, or something similar. It has no fixed translation.**

* * *

 _An elderly woman sighed as she stood in front of a gargoyle. "Acid pops," She said, and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a spiraling staircase. She quickly walked up it, and arrived at a fancy looking door. She pushed it open without knocking, and revealed an old man sitting at a desk. He looked up in surprise from a letter he'd been writing._

 _"Minerva," he said, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The woman, Minerva, sniffed disapprovingly._

 _"It seems that there is a young wizard that the Ministry failed to notice. He is fifteen now, and has had no magical education."_

 _The old man sighed heavily._

 _"This is troublesome," He said. "Well, I suppose you should send him the normal letter, but add a postscript informing him that I will be visiting his home on July first. Thank you for informing me of this, Minerva."_

 _The woman took this as invitation to leave, and did so._

* * *

Saiki sat on his bed staring at the wall blankly.

 _Yare, Yare. So it is true. This has got to be the strangest thing that's happened to me so far._ He got up from his bed. He supposed he should've been pretty freaked out, but, when you're a psychic, you learn to accept things pretty fast. He supposed he would have to put his plans on hold for today. He was going to watch a B rated movie called _Zombies in the Snow_ , but it looked like he wouldn't be able to do that until he got this sorted out.

He supposed he should show the letter to his parents. After all, July first was in two days, and they would probably freak out if a strange man came to their door claiming their son was a wizard. He walked into the kitchen, grateful that it was a weekend and both his parents were home.

His mother was baking. His father was standing behind her, thinking about how cute she looked in an apron.

 _Yare, Yare,_ Saiki said telepathically. His father jumped an spun around to face him.

"Kusuo!" his father exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I was admiring your mother!" Saiki rolled his eyes, and pointed to the letter in his hand. His father looked confused.

"Eh? What's that?" He asked. Saiki rolled his eyes again.

 _Read it._ His father took it.

"Um... Kusuo?" He said when he was done. "You don't actually believe this, do you? Looks to me like some type of prank."

 _I used psychometry. It is_ _real._ His father stared at him.

And promptly fainted.

 _Yare, Yare._

"Honey?!" His mother ran over. ( _Finally, it took you long enough to notice something was going on)_ "What's wrong?! Oh my god Kusuo! He fainted!" Kusuo sighed.

 _He's fine. Just leave him on the floor._ Kusuo handed his mother the letter. She looked up after a moment, confusion written on her face.

"I don't understand, Ku. Is this some type of prank?" She asked. Kusuo shook his head.

His mother didn't faint, but she did pale considerably.

"So you have to go to this school, then?" She asked. Saiki shrugged.

 _Going to this school might have its benefits. It's likely that everyone that goes there are all really psychics, and they just call their abilities magic. If so, going there could help me control my powers without my limiters. Of course, if that's the case, why didn't that annoying medium and Aiura get an invitation? Maybe they aren't powerful_ _enough..._

His mother sighed.

"Well," she said. "There really isn't much we can do in the way of making decisions until we learn more about this school, and that'll have to wait until Monday, when that Headmaster comes by."

* * *

Finally, after two days of worrying (In Kurumi's case), July first finally came.

Saiki Kuniharu woke up and wondered why he had taken off work that day. Was something important going to happen?

Saiki Kurumi woke up and started worrying.

She worried about Kusuo making friends if he went to that school.

She worried about him losing his limiters and blowing up the earth.

She worried about him finding a girlfriend and having his first breakup. (Though, to be honest, she did that everyday)

Saiki Kusuo woke up and wished everyone's troublesome thoughts would stop invading his head.

Then he said Yare Yare and got dressed.

* * *

A/N- **So, how was it? I know it's a little short, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in the idea and if I should continue it. Also, sorry if I didn't get the Hogwarts letter correct, my memory's a little fuzzy. Also, comment if you got the reference!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- **Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Happy new year! Also, I edited the last chapter, nothing much, but I noticed that Saiki was about to go to school, and it was July first... So yeah. I just changed it to say 'Then he said Yare Yare and got dressed', instead of 'Then he said Yare Yare and got dressed for school'.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 _Kusuo commenting on how stupid people are_

Chapter Two

After Saiki got dressed, he headed downstairs. His mom was already there, a worried look on her face. But that was nothing compared to her thoughts.

 _What if the headmaster doesn't show up?_

 _If he doesn't, we can just forget about this whole troublesome magic thing, and get back to our normal-ish lives_

 _What if this whole thing really was a prank?_

 _It's not. I checked with psychometry._

 _What if Saiki breaks up with Teruhashi?_

 _...What gave you the idea we were ever even a couple? And why are you even thinking about that anyway? It's completely unrelated._

 _What if Saiki doesn't make any friends at his new school?_

 _I haven't even decided if I'm going yet, and I don't want friends anyway._

 _What if-_

Saiki slipped on his germanium ring. He'd had a feeling he would need it today.

* * *

"Oh, Kusuo! I didn't think you'd be up this early!" Said his mother cheerfully once she noticed him.

 _I usually get up at this time. And it's not even that early. It's 7:45._

"Anyway, did it say in the letter what time the headmaster would be coming?"

Saiki shook his head. _It didn't say much of anything. Yare Yare. If I wasn't used to weird things, I would've freaked out. Still, it's kind of creepy how they knew which bedroom I sleep in._

His father chose this moment to amble into the kitchen, a very confused look on his face.

"Erm, honey?" He asked. "Why did I take off work today?"

Everyone stared at him.

 _Yare Yare. How can he forget something like that?_

"The headmaster from that school in the letter is coming over today!" His mother explained.

"Ah! That's it! What would I do without you, my love?"

His mother was about to reply, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh, I'll get it!" She sang out cheerfully.

She returned a few moments later, a very strange looking old man in tow.

His hair and beard were both so long they could be tucked into his belt, and he wore robes.

 _Yare Yare. This guy has even worse fashion sense than Nendo_

"Hello," He said, peering over his half-moon glasses. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The three Saikis blinked.

"Well," Said his father, "My name is Saiki Kuniharu. This is my beautiful wife, Kurumi" He said, gesturing towards her. "And this is my son, Kusuo."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling for some reason.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," He said. "Now, let's get straight to the point. I'm sure you have some doubts about whether magic is really real or not. Allow me to demonstrate." He took out a stick and pointed it at their kitchen table, and it burst into flames.

"EH?!" Shouted his father in surprise. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Yes," he said. "I thought you'd have a reaction similar to that. You see-"

"YOU'RE A PSYCHIC LIKE KUSUO ?!" Kuniharu shouted.

 _Yare Yare. Why'd you have to say that? Did you forget it's supposed to be a secret?_

The old man blinked.

"A psychic?" He asked, confused.

Kuniharu nodded vigorously.

"You obviously used pyrokenesis," he said, acting like he was smart. "And then rewound time for the table, since it's not damaged. Although, I have to admit, I don't know what the stick was for..."

 _You don't know a lot of things._

The old man simply stared at them in confusion for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure what you mean by psychic," he said. "But what I used was magic, not pyrokenesis."

Kuniharu thought for a moment.

"But how is it possible for you to do that if you aren't a psychic?" He asked.

 _He just said he used magic._

The old man sighed.

"Let's start over," He said. "You said that Kusuo was a psychic, right?"

Kuniharu nodded. The old man nodded wisely.

"Well, the reason you think this is probably just what we call accidental magic. You see, before a witch or wizard has had proper training, they don't have full control of their magic, so it escapes in random outbursts, usually when they are experiencing a strong emotion."

 _Well that's definitely not what my psychic powers are. Well, if the school doesn't teach you how to control psychic powers, there's no reason I should go._

"Um, with all due respect, Mr. Dumbledore," Kurumi said. "I don't think that's what Ku's powers are. You see, he's a psychic."

 _Well, I guess it's okay to tell this guy about my powers. I would still rather him not know, but adults can usually keep secrets better than children..._

Dumbledore frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked, in a patient tone, like he dealt with this often.

Kurumi nodded firmly. "I'm sure. Kusuo has full control over most of his powers."

Kusuo sighed. A demonstration would probably be the best way to do this. He picked up a spoon from the table, the movement catching everyone's attention. He held it up so they could all see it clearly, and tied it in a knot using psychokinesis.

Dumbledore gasped.

"You are a psychic," he said softly. Kusuo nodded. "Well," Dumbledore continued. "I must ask that you attend anyway."

 _He sure took that news well. Aiura had a hard time believing it, and she was a psychic too._

Kusuo narrowed his eyes.

"Regardless of if you're a psychic or not, you still have magical ability, and must be trained."

Kusuo thought about it. He had never had a problem with this 'magical ability' before. Plus, if he was honest with himself, he would miss the annoyances that followed him around everyday. But only a little bit.

"Ku, I think you should go." Spoke up Kurumi. Kuniharu nodded. Kusuo sighed. This was troublesome.

He shook his head. Dumbledore frowned.

"I insist that you go." He said. Saiki shook his head again.

Kurumi sighed.

"I really didn't want for it to have to come to this," she said, and held up a five thousand yen bill. Saiki's eyes widened. Think of all the coffee jelly he could buy with that!

"That's right," his mother said, waving the bill tantalizingly. "Think of all the coffee jelly this could buy."

Dumbledore looked quite confused.

Saiki was about to take the bill when he stopped. Although it would take a while, he could easily make that much money by transforming into 100 yen man.

He shook his head again.

His mother thought for a moment.

"I'll buy you as much coffee jelly as you want for a month!" She said.

Saiki shook his head.

"Three months!"

Another head shake.

"Four!"

 _I wonder how high she'll go._

"Five!"

He shook his head.

"Fine! I'll buy you coffee jelly for a year!"

 _Hmm... Coffee jelly for a year..._

He nodded.

Kurumi nearly squealed with delight. "So you'll go?"

He nodded.

* * *

After he had explained to them about the magical world, Dumbledore left, saying that someone would come to pick them up on July 10th to help Saiki get the supplies he'd need for Hogwarts. He had also given Kusuo all the text books up to fifth year, so he could at least get an idea of what magic was before he started school.

Kusuo smirked as he looked at the subjects he'd be taking that year.

 _Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology,_ and at least one of _Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient runes, Muggle studies,_ or _Care of Magical Creatures._

Most of these he didn't even need magic for. The only ones he would need it for would be some spells in DADA, and Transfiguration. He'd also probably pick Divination for his elective, since he did occasionally see into the future. He sighed. He still didn't especially want to go to the school, but coffee jelly was definitely worth it.

He didn't have anything else to do, so he picked up a book and started reading.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed. Only one psychic had attended the school in the past. That student had proven to be naturally adept at magic, and was the top of his year, even though he had started in fifth year, the same as Saiki. He had no doubt that Kusuo would prove to be just as much of a natural as the previous psychic. They were related, after all.

* * *

The days leading up to the tenth passed relatively normally. Nendo and Kaidou, and sometimes Kuboyasu, came to visit a few times. Saiki had skimmed through most of the first year textbooks, and found that there was a way he could perform Transfiguration without magic. He just had to make the object appear as something else to other people. He had used this technique on people before, and he was pleased to discover it worked just as well on objects. That meant the only subject he actually had to use magic in was Defense Against the Dark Arts. After he got his wand, he'd be able to practice it in the days leading up to September 1st. He might not be particularly good at it, but he would at least be able to perform it. After all, it was normal for people to have one or two subjects they weren't good at.

On the tenth, he got ready to teleport to London. Dumbledore had told them that the person who would be helping him get his school supplies was a bit conspicuous in what Dumbledore had called 'muggle spaces'. So, they had decided Kusuo would teleport to London and meet him there.

When it was time to go, Kusuo said goodbye to his mother, and vanished in a flash of blue light.

A/N- **There's chapter two. I didn't think I'd be able to get it done this fast, but here it is! Also, I don't have a set updating schedule, but I'll try to at least once a week. Constructive criticism appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- **I would like to give a shout out to SassyBnana. It really made my day to know that someone liked the story enough to take the time to write out such a long review! I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. or Harry Potter.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Saiki commenting on how stupid people are_

Chapter Three

Saiki appeared in an alleyway so as not to draw attention to himself. After making sure no one had noticed him, he walked out and looked around. Dumbledore had said that he would immeadietly know who his escort was... He didn't see anyone unusual, though... He frowned and slipped off his ring. Suddenly, the thoughts of hundreds of people invaded his head.

 _Ugh, so much shopping to do..._

 _Why did John break up with me? I thought we were meant for each other..._

 _Oh, Jimmy's soooo cute! I hope he notices me!  
_

 _So hungry... Maybe I'll go find some free samples..._

 _That sounds suspiciously like Mera._

Saiki shook his head, trying to shut out the noise. He had been hoping to find the person by sorting through everyone's thoughts, but it was obvious that wouldn't work. London was a lot more populated than where he lived, and going through everyone's thoughts would take too long.

 _Yare Yare. This is a lot more troublesome than I thought it would be..._

He sighed. If only Dumbledore was the one helping him. Then he'd be able to use clarevoyance to locate him, but he couldn't use it on someone he'd never seen. He frowned.

 _I guess I'll just have to do this like ordinary people and find him without psychic powers._

He sighed, and started walking. Why did wizards have to make everything so troublesome?

* * *

Severus Snape did not like students. (Except Slytherins, of course) But he had to admit, the one Dumbledore had told him about had him intrigued. The Ministry had somehow only noticed him when he was fifteen, so he had missed out on magical education.

That wasn't the intriguing part though. According to Dumbledore, the boy had psychic abilities. The headmaster did not know the full extent of what the boy could do, but he did know he could teleport, move things with psychometry, and hear thoughts. This, obviously, would be a problem for Snape when the boy came to Hogwarts. If he could read minds, then he would find out about Snape's suspicious past pretty much right away.

Because of this, Dumbledore had decided to recruit him into the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the teachers had been understandibly against this, but Snape could see the benefits. If they had someone who could use telepethy, they would be able to figure out who was under the Imperius curse, if anyone on their side was a traitor, and they wouldn't have to bother with making Veritaserum. And that was just with mind reading. There were countless other possibilities with his other powers...

After this decision, Snape had been chosen to enroll the boy into the Order. Originally, Hagrid was going to do it, but Dumbledore, after finding out Hagrid wouldn't be back from his mission in time like he'd hoped, had decided to have Snape enroll the boy in the Order, and then go shopping later. (He wasn't particularily looking forward to the shopping part)

The only problem was Snape couldn't find the kid. He was pretty sure Dumbledore hadn't told the kid (Saiki, he thought his name was) about the change of plans, so Saiki was probably on the lookout for the Half-Giant. Snape sighed. He had a description of the kid, but in a big place like London, it would take hours to find him.

He frowned. He had no idea where to find Saiki, though Dumbledore had said he should be near the Leaky Cauldron.

The greasy haired man walked briskly towards the pub, keeping an eye out for anyone with pink hair and green glasses.

He sighed. Why did Dumbledore have to make everything so troublesome?

* * *

Saiki was just about to give up on searching for his escort and teleport back home, when he saw a rather greasy looking man walking towards him. The man was wearing robes similar to the ones Dumbledore had worn.

"I am Severus Snape." The man said. "I assume you are Saiki Kusuo?"

Saiki nodded cautiously. Something about this man seemed off.

"There has been a change of plans. Instead of Hagrid helping you get your supplies, I will be. But first, there is something we must do."

Saiki narrowed his eyes. He knew what was off now. He couldn't read the man's thoughts.

"I will explain everything later. But first, if you could teleport us to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Snape could've just Apparated, but he had to admit, he wanted to see the kids powers in action.

Saiki nodded, and he beckoned Snape into the alleyway. Snape followed, and they vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *

They arrived in a rather rundown street, occupied by equally rundown houses.

Snape was surprised. He had been preparing himself for the uncomftorable sensation of being squished that accompanied Apparation, but nothing had happened. He was simply there one moment, and here the next.

He took out a slip of paper and handed it to Saiki.

"Read this." He said.

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Yare Yare, what's that supposed to mean? _

He looked up to give Snape a questioning glance, but stopped.

There was a house materializing, in between Number 11, and Number 13. It shouldn't have fit, and it was squishing against the other houses, but no one in the houses next to it seemed to notice.

Saiki gave Snape a questioning look.

* * *

A/N- **There's chapter three! Leave a review saying what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- **Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that updates won't be coming as quickly, since I recently started school, but I'll still try to update at least once a week!  
Also, sorry if Snape seems a bit OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. or Harry Potter.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Saiki commenting on how stupid people are_

Chapter Four

Snape smirked at the boy, who looked quite surprised.

"I'll explain when we get inside," he said, and swooped towards the house. (he was quite proud of how accurately he was able to impersenate a bat)

Saiki followed him, once he had overcome his momentary shock.

 _Yare Yare. These wizards are crazy._

Snape knocked on the door.

 _Don't bother using the doorbell, it's not like it's right there._

After waiting for a few moments, the door opened, revealing a plump, red haired woman.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student! My name is Molly Weasly, nice to meet you," She said upon seeing him.

 _Transfer student?_

"Well, come in, come in," the woman said, moving aside to let them in. "There's an Order meeting soon, so I'll have to ask that you stay up in your room until it's over."

Snape cleared his throat.

"Saiki is to be a part of the Order meeting tonight, Molly," he said. "In fact, he is the main reason it is being held."

Molly looked up sharply. "Part of the Order?" She exclaimed, looking furious. "Why he's not even of age yet!"

Snape shrugged. "It will be explained at the meeting," he said. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have a small matter to discuss with Saiki in private."

Mrs. Weasly sighed and left, muttering about underage wizards being let in the Order.

"I'm sure you have many questions," Snape began. "But I will only be able to answer a few. First of all, I'm sure you're wondering why Molly called you a transfer student. This is because the Ministry does not want anyone to know that they failed to notice your magical ability, so you will be posing as a transfer student. However, the most important thing we must discuss is the Order. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization founded by Dumbledore to fight the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort is a dark wizard who was defeated fifteen years ago when he went to Godrick's Hollow to kill the Potters. He successfully killed Lily and James, but, due to certain circumstances, when he used the killing curse on their one year old son, Harry, it rebounded and supposedly killed him, too. He has recently been ressurected, however, and is once again a great threat to the wizarding world." Snape paused to take a breath.

 _Yare Yare. Why did they have to drag me into this mess? And what type of a name is Voldemort?_

"Which is were you come in," Snape continued. "We believe that your psychic powers could be of great help to the Order. However, before you officially become part of the Order, Dumbledore thought it would be best you have at least some magical education."

 _I don't usually use my powers to help anyone... But I guess this could be a worthy_ _cause..._

"I must be going now," Snape said, interrupting Saiki's thoughts. "I have classes to organize." And he vanished with a crack.

Saiki sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Nendo rang the Saiki family's doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a smiling woman.

"Oh, Nendo!" Kurumi said. "What are you doing here?"

Nendo shrugged. "I was going to see if my pal wanted to go get ramen." He said.

"Ramen? Is that all you think about?" A short, blue haired boy walked up behind Nendo.

"Hey! Little guy! Why're you here?"

"I felt an ominous wind, and it led me to the Saiki residence..." Kaido said mysteriously.

"What's residence?" Nendo asked.

"I'm sorry, but Ku's not home today!" Kurumi said, interrupting the two.

"He's not here?!" Kaido yelled. "Dark Reunion is most certainly behind this! I must save him!"

"Erm, no, he just went out shopping..." Kurumi said.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" An angelic voice asked.

Nendo and Kaido turned around, and caught sight of Teruhashi.

"O-ofu!" They said in unison, a blush forming on their cheeks. Teruhashi smiled.

 _This is my chance to spend time with Saiki over the summer!_ She thought triumphantly. _If they're visiting him, then I'll just say I have nothing better to do, and come along! It's the perfect plan! I'm sure to get Saiki to say "Ofu" this time!_

"W-we were going to visit Saiki!" Kaido said nervously. "But he's not home today..."

 _Damn it,_ Teruhashi thought. But out loud she said, because perfect girls never curse, "Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah," Nendo agreed. "I wanted to get ramen with him."

Kaido sighed. "And I wanted to talk about Dark Reunion's latest plans... But I guess I'll just have to wait until school starts, since I won't be able to visit him until then..."

"Well," Kurumi piped up, "I hate to tell you this, but Ku isn't attending PK academy this year."

"WHAT?!" All three of them exclaimed. (Even Teruhashi; she couldn't help herself)

Kurumi nodded. "He's going to a boarding school this year."

Nendo and Kaido looked like they might cry, while Teruhashi was extremely frustrated.

 _He's going to a boarding school?!_ She thought. _But now I won't ever get him to "Ofu!"! What am I going to do? That's been my goal for... Geez, it must've been over a year by now... My whole life has been dedicated to that one thing..._

 _Saiki's going to a boarding school? But he was pretty much my only friend... What am I going to do without him?_ Kaido thought.

Nendo didn't think anything, because he couldn't.

Kurumi couldn't stand how depressed the three looked.

"Well, why don't you throw a going away party for him? I'm sure Ku would love that!" She said.

The three's faces brightened instantly.

 _Yes!_ Teruhashi thought. _I'll for sure be able to make him "Ofu" at the party! I'll also suggest we make it a sleepover... He won't be able to resist saying "Ofu!" if he gets to sleep in the same room as me!_

 _Yes!_ Thought Kaido. _I'll be able to convince him not to go to the boarding school!_

Nendo, once again, didn't think anything.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter four! Sorry it's a bit late, I had a bit of writer's block.**

 **Leave a review saying what pairing you want! Whichever pairing the most people want is the one I'll go with.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- **Hey guys! I** _am_ **so so so so sorry that this update is so late, but there were some family issues going on, and I was too stressed to write during that.**

Chapter Four

 _Yare yare..._ That was all Saiki could think as he looked around Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Either the wizards were stranger than he'd thought, or the owner of this house was messed up. There were heads of... something lining one wall, and some type of monster leg used as an umbrella stand.

It was not someplace Saiki wanted to live in.

Mrs. Weasly soon came around, after hearing the crack that signaled Snape had disapperated.

"Well," she said, looking him over. "You'll be staying in a room near Ron and Hermione's. They attend Hogwarts too, in fact, I think they'll be in your year. Well, I'll show you to your room, and let you get settled."

 _Yare yare. I never said I wanted to stay here for the rest of the summer._

Mrs. Weasly beckoned for him to follow her up a large staircase.

* * *

"So, I was thinking," said Nendo, which was a lie, "And I decided we should plan a surprise party for my pal!"

After Kurumi had delivered the news of Saiki not attending PK Academy anymore, they went to Nendo's house, which was the closest to Saiki's.

"Nendo, Mrs. Saiki was the one who came up with that idea, not you! Baka!" Kaido said. "But we will have to plan a party. We might even be able to convince him to come back to PK Academy!"

Teruhashi hummed in thought. "Yes," she said. "But the party would have to be pretty impressive to convince him. And we'd probably need more than a day to convince him, so let's make it a sleepover."

Nendo and Kaido nodded in agreement.

 _Yes!_ thought Teruhashi. _Now that it'll be a sleepover, even if Saiki doesn't come back to PK, if he gets to sleep in the same room with me, I'll definitely get him to say 'ofu"!'_

"But how are we going to make the party good enough for him to be convinced to stay at PK?" Kaido asked.

They all got to work planning the party, and once again made Saiki's life even more disastrous.

* * *

After Saiki had been shown to his room, and Mrs. Weasly had gone back downstairs, he had teleported back to his house, gotten his stuff, and informed his mother where he'd be for the rest of the summer.

Now he was sitting at a large table in the kitchen, waiting for this 'Order meeting' to start.

Currently there were only two other members of the Order there, Sirius, the man who owned the house, and Mrs. Weasly.

Saiki had been surprised to find out, through Sirius's thoughts, that the man could transform into a dog.

He had also been filled in more on how the Order worked, and what exactly it was. Snape, it seemed, had only given him a very short version of things, and it took almost an hour for Sirius to explain all of it to him.

Saiki still hadn't found out what he really wanted to know, though, and that was why he couldn't read Snape's thoughts.

He supposed it could be a spell, though if it was the wizards were even more powerful than he thought.

Or it could be some type of device like his brother had, but that was less likely, as his brother had only been able to make the anti-mindreading device because he was, for one, a genius, and for two understood much more about his powers than the wizards probably ever would.

His thinking was interrupted by a loud crack.

Something started screaming.

He got up at almost the same time as Sirius and followed the older man to where the sound was coming from.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! DEFILING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS!"

Sirius had an annoyed look on his face, and as they rounded the corner, Saiki finally saw where the screaming was coming from.

A picture.

A moving picture of a lady who looked like she needed shampoo as much as Snape.

"Would you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sirius shouted, as he ran towards the picture and yanked its curtains back over it.

The screaming ceased and Sirius turned to look at Saiki, smiling sheepishly.

"Er, sorry about that," he said. "Guess I forgot to tell you about her."

* * *

They still hadn't come up with anything, and Teruhashi was growing frustrated. Not that she let it show, of course. On the outside, she was still the perfect girl.

Inside though, she was furious.

All Kaido's ideas for the party involved either sleeping at some abandoned building he'd found, or something to do with Dark Reunion.

Nendo didn't even have any ideas, and every time she asked him if he had any, he would just say that they should get ramen.

Whether or not he meant that that was what they should do for the party or just stop what they were doing and get ramen, Teruhashi had no idea.

In other words, she was both the only sane person there, and the only one who was capable of coming up with ideas for the party.

However, that shouldn't have been a problem, because if she came up with an idea they were sure to agree with it.

No, the problem was that she had no idea what to do for a party.

If it were just here and Saiki, she would probably just have them go on a date, but since they were inviting the whole class, that wasn't an option.

And that was were she was at a loss.

She couldn't think of anything that Saiki would want to do that included a whole group of people.

Actually, she couldn't think of anything he would like to do, except eat coffee jelly...

She really didn't know him that well, despite having been in the same class with him for years.

She needed more information on him.

Who really knew him?

His parents, obviously, but they might think she had a crush on him if she asked them about him.

She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

A/N- **So, there's chapter five! Once again, I am very sorry about not updating sooner, but hopefully I'll be able to start updating weekly!**


	6. AN

**I will sadly not be continuing this doc. However, I have found someone to adopt my story. They're name is Semperbrevis, and they are a very talented author.**

 **SexynojutsuNaruto.**


End file.
